Finally
by Miikichin
Summary: She finally said it. Finally. /!\ English ver. of my fanfic "Enfin" /!\


_I want to say I'm French and 14, currently learning English hard, but I can't write English like French. This is a translation of my fanfic "Enfin", because Misa-chan46 asked me to do it. I think there must be a lot of mistakes, and some sentences have typical French expressions but I couldn't find an other way to say it. _

_So it's a PRACTISE and I'm not a native English speaker, don't complain about my bad English, I'll improve ! ^^ _

_Thanks for reading (if it's somewhat comprehensible u.u, please review to tell me how it is) !_

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama _

* * *

**Finally**

There was nobody in the corridor at this time. It was the best time for the Student Council President to sort the many requests from student. So she was at her desk, thinking about the number of category she would make for the requests.

— Mh, Tennis ? No, I just have to make a general category for Sports. Then, Floral Arrangement…but this club almost don't ask anything, it's useless…Ah…she grumbled, crushing some sheets of paper in her hands.

She leaned down to put her forehead on the desk and down her fist on the table.

— Why not a category Other Requests ?

The voice of her personal stalker said behind her. She jumped, blushing slightly.

— Usui ! Stop appearing like that ! And what are you doing here ? You should be back home now !

— But I was waiting for Misa-chan to walk her home, he said, pouting.

She sighed. She told he was a stalker.

— Why are you doing that already ? I'm not your girlfriend ! she retorted, trying to come back to her paper work.

As he stayed quiet, she looked up to him. He was watching beyond the window, absently. Misaki waved her hand before his face with a worried look in spite of herself.

— Hey, something's wrong ?

He finally looked down at her.

— No.

Misaki then thought of what she just said. _I'm not your girlfriend !_ Was it really true ? After all the times he told her he loved her, all the times he hugged her, all the times they kissed. The thought especially of this time at the cultural festival. She sighed while watching at the bottom of the room. She has hesitated too much, it was the time.

— Mmh, U-Usui…she started, grabbing a lock of her hair and wrapping it around her fingers nervously.

— Yeah ?

— I-If I'm not your…girlfriend…What am I then ?

He smiled briefly and looked down.

— You mean you _want _to be my girlfriend ?

— N-No ! I never told that !

She felt herself blush harder than ever. Usui put on a serious expression.

— Anyway we can't. It's so annoying to have a girl on your hands constantly.

Misaki stared at him, shocked. He didn't seem bothered by what he just said. She felt the feeling of sadness invade her heart and stood up suddenly, reversing a pile of papers from the desk. Usui turned his head in her direction.

— It's like that ? Then you know what ? I don't want to see you again, stupid Usui ! Like that, I won't have to suffer your different personality all the time anymore ! she exclaimed, her eyes getting wet.

She turned and started to go, letting her paper work on the desk without finishing it. But she couldn't go very far. She felt a hand grabbed her arm before she has turned the corner of the corridor.

— Ayuzawa.

She turned to him, her eyes dripping with tears. Seeing her in that st ate was like a dagger for Usui who released a little his grip on her arm in surprise.

— What ? she said in an angry tone, I understood, you just played with me right ? Sure it should be very funny. Plus I believed in you like a…

She choked in a new sob. The young man pulled her closer to him and put a hand on her head. She looked up at him.

— Don't take it like that…

— But it's you ! You continue to suppress yourself for me all the time and this is what you say to me after that ! What does it mean ?

— Calm down. I…I don't want you to be stuck like me. That you must attend at all these annoying richs meal, that you receive calls from England or I don't know what big company about some folder and other stupid thing. I just try to…

I cut himself. Misaki suddenly came closer to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He could see a little of her red face and her eyes laying the ground.

— Alright. Then, I don't know if you know but in fact, well, I had something to tell you but it's…however…no, in fact…huh ? I don't know what I am trying to say ! she started, pulling away of his arms, Well….Anyway ! What I want to say it's that I…love you…I think…

She immediately turned the head and clasped her hands, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Usui was watching her with wide eyes, open-mouthed under the surprise. Then his face softened and a smile appeared on his lips. He pulled her closer again and put a hand in her hair.

— Thanks you, Ayuzawa. Thanks you so much.

She relaxed slightly although her heart was beating so hard.

— But are you sure ? I mean, the world where I live isn't funny.

— Never mind, I'll survive.

They both smiled, even Usui blushing a little. Misaki looked up at him. She separated from him and pointed at his face.

— You're blushing !

— That's because Misa-chan is so cute and lovable, he answered with an innoncent tone.

She briefly smiled and catched his red tie. She pulled a little on it and Usui didn't need to be prayed to fill the last few inches between their faces.

* * *

_Thanks you so much for reading, hope it wasn't so terrible !_


End file.
